Matthius Greyhand
Matthius is a former slave and one of the founders of the city of Bovilundr. He is very handsome, especially for a half orc. He is 6 and a half feet tall and weighs 245 lbs. He has dark grey perfectly smooth skin, Dark red hair and bright blue eyes. His body is statuesque and powerfully muscled. His nose is very human-like and his mouth has two small tusks that barely potrude up from his lower jaw. He typically wears a toga style red robe over a mithral breastplate and leather soldier's kilt. Matthius is a surprisingly kind and jovial man considering his savage parentage and upbringing. Matthius's tragic history has left him haunted by his ancestors spirits, constantly reminding him of the wrongs done to his clan. Current Matthius is currently building a new free orc kingdom at Bovilunder with Bazur Blackscream and several other orcs, fighting racism and their own savage nature to give orcs a true homeland. History Matthius's history is fairly tragic. His father was a noble named Xavius in Adpontis who had enslaved an ancient proud orc clan. His mother was the daughter of the former orc chieftan of the clan who became a concubine for Xavius. Xavius planned on using Matthius to cement his control of the Greyhand clan and others in the region. Since he was little, Matthius has been haunted by the spirits of his past orc chieftans including his grandfather. After his father was killed in an uprising, he led his clan across the ocean to Xepher. Since then he has traveled across the world seeking other like minded orcs who can help him build a home for themselves. His quest led him in search of a notably refined Orc named Kroth. Matthius met him and Respen while they were searching for the elven Crown Blade where he helped Respen complete his mission, sympathizing with Respen's views. Relationships Matthius is friends with many other powerful heroes including, Absinthe, Bazur, Kroth, Respen and his harem.In spite of their phylisophical differences, Matthius and Bazur have been adventuring together for a long time and are rarely found apart. Character Sheet Half Grey Orc Urban Hateful Rager 8/ Oracle of Battle 9/ Rage Prophet 10 CR 27 Neutral Good Humanoid(Half Orc) Int +9; Senses Blindsense 30ft, Darkvision 60ft, Low-light Vision, Perception +57 Defense AC 42(+11 Armor, +7 Dex, +8 Natural Armor, +5 Deflection, +1 Insight) HP 483(8d12+9d8+10d10+243) DR 1/- Fort +29, Ref +21, Will '''+26 +2 vs Charms, Compulsions, +6 vs magic '''Special Defenses Birthmark, Uncanny Dodge, Sacred Tattoo-+1 all saves, Stability, Trap Sense +2 Offense Speed 30 ft(60 ft w/ boots) Fly 60ft(Average) Melee Blade of Greyhand +40/+35/+30/+25(2d8+21/Crit15-20x2) or Shortsword +39/+34/+29/+24(1d6+2d6+16+1d6 to Wielder/Crit19-20) Raging Statistics Strength 40, Con 31 HP 510, Fort +30, AC 36, Blade of Greyhand +46/+41/+36/+31(3d8+62) Special Attacks Controlled Rage +8 36 rounds, Crowd Control +4, Favored Enemy(Humans +4, Giants +2), Feed the Rage, Greater Rage, Orisons, Rage Powers, Rage Prophet Mystery, Revelations, Spirit Warrior(Guidance, +10 vs Fey, Outsiders, Undead and Incorporeal, spend 1 rage to give weapons Ghost Touch) Spell-Like Abilities 1/day Daylight, Ghost Sound, Mage Hand Spell List CL 16, Concentration +39, Spell Penetration +18 Lvl 0 DC 22 Bleed, Create Water, Detect Magic, Divine Mark, Mage Hand, Enhanced Diplomacy, Read Magic, Spark, Stabilize, Touch of Fatigue Lvl 1 DC 23 Command, Cure Light Wounds, Divien Favor, Endure Elements, Enlarge Person, Remove Fear, Shield of Faith Lvl 2 DC 24 Boiling Blood, Calm Emotions, Cure Moderate Wounds, Flame of the Forge, Fog Cloud, Levitate, Minor Image, See Invisibility, Shatter, Voice of the Gods Lvl 3 DC 25 Bestow Curse, Cure Serious Wounds, Deadly Juggernaut, Helping Hand, Magic Vestment, Searing Light, Weapon Storm Lvl 4 DC 26 Arcane Eye, Cure Critical Wounds, Deathward, Divine Power, Inflict Critical Wounds, Freedom of Movement, Restoration, Wall of Fire Lvl 5 DC 27 Breath of Life, Flamestrike, Mass Cure Light Wounds, Mass Ghostbane Dirge, Music of the Spheres, Righteous Might, Telekinesis, Warmonger Lvl 6 DC 28 Animate Objects, Blade Barrier, Harm, Mass Bull's Strength, Mass Cure Moderate Wounds, Shadow Walk Lvl 7 DC 29 Control Weather, Destruction, Mass Cure Serious Wounds, Regenerate, Reverse Gravity, Vision Lvl 8 DC 30 Earthquake, Firestorm, Mass Cure Critical Wounds Statistics Str 32', Dex' 25', Con' 29', Int' 22', Wis' 24', Cha '''34 '''Base Atk' +23; CMB +34; CMD '''56 '''Feats Amplified Rage, Diehard, Eldritch Heritage(Orc), Endurance, Extra Rage Power x2, Extra Revalation, Greater Eldritch Heritage, Improved Eldritch Heritage, Iron Hide, Leadership Score 45, Power Attack, Raging Brutality, Raging Vitality, Skill Focus(Survival), Improved Moment of Clarity''E'', Incite Rage''E'', Mighty Rage''E'', Skills Acrobatics +57, Climb +39, Craft(Armor) +14, Craft(Weapons) +14, Diplomacy +40, Heal +15, Intimidate +42, Knowledge(Arcane) +33, Knowledge(Engineering) +19, Knowledge(History) +14, Knowledge(Local) +14, Knowledge(Nature) +33, Knowledge(Nobility) +11, Knowledge(Planes) +14, Knowledge(Religion) +35, Perception +57, Profession(Soldier) +16, Ride +11, Sense Motive +35, Spellcraft +30, Survival +40, Swim +22 Languages Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Orc, Ultramar Common, Xepher Common SQ Haunted, Orc Blood, Reactionary, Shaman's Apprentice, Savage Seer, Skilled, Weapon Familiarity Eldritch Heritage-'' '''Touch of Rage' +13 15/day, Fearless- Immune to fear +2 Natural Armor, Strength of the Beast +6 inherent bonus to strength, Power of the Giants- Large +6 Str, -2 Dex, +4 Con, +4 Natural Armor 26 minutes/day Rage Powers-'' '''Guarded Stance' +4 Dodge bonus 10 rounds, Greater Spirit Totem- adjacent creatures take 1d8+12 negative energy damage attack creature up to 15ft away +36(1d6+12), Inspire Ferocity, Lesser Spirit Totem, Moment of Clarity- 13 rnds, Reckless Abandon '''+6/-6, '''Spirit Totem-concealment vs ranged and reach attacks, Superstition +6 Rage Prophet Mystery-'' '''Enduring Rage'- can sacrifice spell slot to add spell level to rounds of rage, Indomitable Caster- adds Con modifier to concentration checks, Ragecaster- When using Moment of Clarity add barbarian level to CL and add Con modifier to spell DCs, Raging Healer- can cast cure spells on self without using moment of clarity, Raging Spellstrength- Can cast any personal range spell while raging without using Moment of Clarity Revelations-'' '''Combat Healer',' Ironskin'-Stoneskin CL 19 2/day, Surprising Charge- Can move up to speed and attack as an immediate action 3/day, Warsight- can roll initiative 3 times and select result can also always act in the surprise round, Weapon Mastery(Improved Critical, Weapon Focus-Falchion) Gear Amulet of Natural Armor +5 Bag of Holding I Belt of Earth- ''+6 Str, +6 Con, grants Stability, 1/day Elemental Body III(earth only) ''Blade of Greyhand-'' +5 Large Berserking, Furious, Impact, Spell Storing, regains one round of rage on a critical hit. Matthius's Falchion has a 5ft long, rippling, curved steel blade with a black, ruby encrusted handle. The pommel is a clenched obsidian fist. ''Boots of Swiftness-'' +6 Dex, x2 base speed, Evasion, +20 Acrobatics, +20 Climb, 3/day Haste ''Circlet of Mental Perfection +6 Knowledge(Arcane), Knowledge(Nature), Survival Cloak of Memories- +10 Diplomacy checks, Fly 60ft(Average) Breastplate-'' +5 Determination, Moderate Fortification, Mithral ''Eyes of the Dragon-'' +20 Perception, Blindsense 30ft, Darkvision 60ft, Low-light Vision ''Gloves of Dueling Incense of Meditation Ring of Protection +5 Shortsword-'' +5 Vicious ''Strongarm Bracers-'' can use weapons one size catergory larger, 3/day can rage as an immediate action ''Toga of Resistance +5 Tombs of Dex, Con, Cha +5 Unfettered Shirt- Freedom of movement 10 rounds/day Category:People Category:PCs